Jeremy Fitzgerald: The Animatronic Mechanic
by IWasGoingSomewhereWithThis
Summary: AU! In an attempt to spare himself, Jeremy makes a deal with the robots that he would fix them up really nicely each night on his shift. Luckily enough, they agree, and Jeremy now has to return each night to fix the robots. But are they really going to let him live. Eventual Jeremy/Marionette. Probably not for awhile though. Please, review, and enjoy. :)
1. Chapter 1: The Deal and the Lady

**Yeah, okay, I know I said I wasn't going to post here again, but meh. I guess I lied. **

**People have been making the Marionette a male, even though technically it has no gender. So I'm going to switch up the standard and make the Marionette female. Of course, when it's an animatron I'll keep using the term "it", but when it's in it's human guise it will be female. :)**

**Yes, there will be Jeremy/Marionette later on, if it's not obvious, but when I'll get to it (if I do), will be a mystery. Anyway, enjoy, and I promise I'll have more of the animatronics in the next chapter.**

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (besides the laughing friend and the concerned friend). All belong to Scott C.**

* * *

><p>Jeremy wasn't sure what compelled him to say what he did. After all, he <em>had<em> been pleading for his life. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't sure what surprised him more; the fact that he even bargained to fix the scary animatronics, or the fact that they _agreed_.

Let's rewind back to last night.

_It was his last shift, and Jeremy Fitzgerald was back up against a corner. He had Freddy stalking towards him, Toy Bonnie and Balloon Boy in the vents, and he could hear the Marionette's melody play loudly down the hallway. He had really screwed up. He was wearing the mask, but they already knew he wasn't an animatronic robot like they were._

_"W-w-wait, please! Don't kill me! I can be useful to you guys! Please!" A sudden shriek as the Marionette finally makes its appearance, leaping over Freddy's head and pinning Jeremy to the floor. Freddy then walks over and grabs his legs, while the Marionette pins Jeremy down by sitting on his chest, it's hands wrapped tightly around Jeremy's neck._

_"*wheeze*Pl-please...I'll...fix you...*hack*" Jeremy is clawing at the Marionette's hands, quickly losing air, black spots appearing in his vision as he looks up at the white painted mask. He doesn't realize that the pressure on his neck has lessened until the spots are gone, and he had three animatrons looking down at him. The Marionette is still looming over him, but now Freddy and no-faced Bonnie are looking at him with what he could assume was interest._

_"I, I work with mechanics. If you let me live, I'll come back and fix you...I'll get your face back...and, and older Chica's hands...claws, I'll put those back for her...Please, I promise I'll fix you up really nice." Jeremy gulped at the end of his bribe, and the animatronics looked at each other. They were considering it!_

_"Tomorrow, you will come back...or else..." Freddy grumbled, and suddenly Jeremy was lifted up, and shoved into his chair rather roughly by the animatronics. With one last shriek in his direction, the animatronics left him. The Marionette lingered for a moment, looking at him with it's black eyes, and then stalked away, leaving Jeremy sitting in the security office dumbstruck until the rest of his shift was over._

Back to the present, Jeremy was currently sitting a popular cafe with two of his college friends, who were chatting away about one of their projects for their classes.

"-rmy. Jeremy!" Jeremy jumped, looking over at his friends. One was laughing at him, the other had a more concerned look on his face. "Dude, you okay? I know school work is boring but don't go on a space expedition without us!"

"Sorry, just...a little stressed out lately." Jeremy rubbed his hand behind his neck sheepishly. He hadn't meant to space out like that, but he was terrified of what was to come tonight.

"Ah, it's that job isn't it? The one at that pizzeria? Man, it sucks they gave you the graveyard shift. I wouldn't want to work there at that time. Those animatronics are freaky looking." Said the concerned friend, who shuddered at the thought, while the laughing one stopped laughing and gave him a look. "Those animatronics aren't freaky looking, they're awesome! I'd love to get a look at their circuitry to see what makes them tick!" Jeremy shook his head at his friends. He wouldn't dare tell them that the animatronics were killers, or that he was going to have to go back. Actually, what was making him go back? He didn't have to go back at all, and it's not like the robots could come and find him! They were bound the pizzeria. He had nothing to worry about. Sitting back, he listened to his friends banter and argue about the animatronics some more, when suddenly the laughing friend let out a low whistle.

"Hey, check out the little goth cutie that just waltzed in." He said, gesturing his head towards the counter. Jeremy turned around in his seat to see what his friend had been talking about, and he had to admit, she looked cute. She wasn't facing them, but she had shoulder length black hair that flipped out to the side. She wore a black dress that went down to her knees. and she had long black and white striped socks on. She was quite thin, her waist especially, and Jeremy took a sip of his drink as he mused; she was probably wearing a corset under the dress to make her look thinner. After she finished talking to the cashier and grabbing her purchase, she turned towards the three friends, and that was when Jeremy nearly choked on his drink.

The Marionette looked at Jeremy dead in the eye, and winked at him, and walked towards an empty table near the front of the store.

"Dude, she winked at me!" The laughing friend said, sounding excited. "No way man, she was totally winking at Jeremy." The other friend replied. "Go talk to her man, she might give you her number." Jeremy was working on autopilot. He stood up, and quickly went over to the Marionette, who was currently looking out the window at the passing people on the street. He sat down in the chair across from her...it, the Marionette, and was going to say something, but couldn't. Jeremy was so confused, and had so many questions that he didn't even know where to start.

"It's been so long since last I've been outside the restaurant." Spoke the quiet, accented voice, and Jeremy suddenly went stiff as the Marionette played with her hair. "Everything looks so...different. So foreign."

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy finally asked, and the Marionette looked at him. It's eyes looked normal, a dark shade of brown, and had black eyeshadow around them. She still had the same bright red lips, and her cheeks had become lighter, subtle in order to fit in more with the outside. She smirked at him, and shook her head. "Someone had to keep an eye on you. After all, you made a promise. You're going to fix my friends all up. We can't have you running off on us now." Leaning back in her chair, she entwined her fingers together. "Do you really think we were that stupid to let you walk out those doors and not follow you?"

Jeremy glared and turned away. He didn't want to admit that he was kind of hoping that was the case. Hands suddenly encased his own, and Jeremy whipped his head back to see the Marionette had leaned in close to him.

"I can tell you're a smart man Jeremy, and I really don't want you to die because of a stupid slip up like this. I'm trusting you to make my friends better, happier." The Marionette said softly, the intense gaze and blunt honesty from her threw Jeremy off. In the corner of his eye, he can see his friends freaking out. "If you break your promise, Jeremy Fitzgerald-" Jeremy shivered when she pronounced his name. It sounded so...exotic coming from her. "-then there will be..." and suddenly Jeremy was cringing in pain as The Marionette dug her nails into his hands, and he quickly pulled them away, leaving long scratches on the back of his hands. "..._consequences._" The Marionette finished, and Jeremy could of sworn he saw a spark in her eyes. Standing, the Marionette, placed a paper bag in front of him. "Here, I can't eat it, so you have it. You need a little more...meat...on your bones. See you tonight..._Jeremy~_" And just like that, she was gone, and Jeremy wondered if the entire encounter had been a daydream. However, when his friends ran over to him and shook him to question him, did she get her name, her number, anything, he realized that _no_ it was not a dream, and that he did indeed just had a very bizarre encounter with the Marionette outside of the pizzeria. Now he was determined to go back to the pizzeria and fix up the older animatronic robots. Maybe they could give him some answers about their mysterious friend.

But first, he had to stop getting these awkward, inappropriately sexy daydreams out of his head.


	2. Chapter 2: Bonnie's Skull Pt 1

**Oh my gosh. You guys! Thank you so much for the favs and reviews! I haven't gotten this much feedback and love in a long time, and it really means a lot to me. I'm also really glad you guys like the idea. I was worried what kind of mixed reviews I was going to get but I'm glad they were all positive ones :) so yeah, don't worry, I have most of what I want to write already planned out it my head, I just need you guys help to put it into the story. **

**I'm serious: YOUR REVIEWS GET ME WRITING!**

**So if you really want me to continue this, please review and tell me how I'm doing, so I know what I'm doing right, wrong, any spelling errors you may catch, ANYTHING. **

**tha ks again, and here is Chapter 2: Bonnie's Skull.**

* * *

><p>As Jeremy waved goodbye to his boss, he was screaming internally for them to come back. Didn't they realize he was in danger? That the robots were holding him hostage. Of course they didn't, and truly, he couldn't tell them that. He was lucky enough that no one else asked for the job, so he was able to keep the night shift. Sighing, Jeremy turned around to walk towards the security office. It was 11:55, his shift was just about to start. Setting up some papers on the desk, he went into his bag and pulled out a hidden tool belt. It was his dad's old tools that he used for the car when it broke down, but Jeremy used them at school for his shop classes.<p>

Hearing the clock chime that it was midnight, Jeremy started to breathe faster. He was getting nervous, and he needed to calm down. Of he was going to get through this, he needed to relax. He focused on getting all of his materials out of his bag to try to relax. Once he was satisfied he had everything he needed, he turned around to put his bag to the side, and came face to face with Bonnie. Surprised to see the faceless animatronic behind him (not to mention how close it had gotten), Jeremy let out a shriek and practically fell over the desk.

"**Night watch, you will restore my face.**" Came the half screeching, half low-toned demand. Jeremy righted himself, and nodded. "Alright, sure, let's do that..." Jeremy cleared his throat and looked at Bonnie. "So, if we're going to fix you up, I need to see what your face looked like. Are there any in the back?" Bonnie made a rumbling sound, and then turned and began walking away, and Jeremy grabbed his flashlight, following Bonnie to wherever the robot was taking him.

Bonnie opened a large door, and Jeremy realized that he had been lead to the Parts and Service area. Inside was a bunch of different parts for the old and new robots. Luckily enough everything was sorted out by parts, and there was a large shelf that held the different heads. They reminded Jeremy of disembodied heads.

Before he started to believe that they were also looking at him (which they could very well have been), Jeremy shined his light on a large purple rabbit head, which he could easily tell was Bonnie's.

"Well, here's your head Bonnie, now we just need to fix it onto you." Jeremy said, lifting up the large head. Turning around, Jeremy held it up to Bonnie, and sure enough, it would fit perfectly. However, instead of being pleased, Bonnie knocked the head out of Jeremy's hands.

"**No**."

"No? What do you mean no? It's your head!"

"_**It's not my head!**_" Bonnie shrieked, and Jeremy stumbled over in surprise. "My head is gone."

"Well, I know your original head is gone, but this one is similar at least right? It will due, right? I can just fix it onto your face." Jeremy said, scrambling backwards, but Bonnie was faster. He grabbed Jeremy by his collar and lifted him up so they were face to face.

"**You will make me a new face, night watch. Nothing else will be good.**"

Jeremy was dumbstruck. A new head?! He couldn't make a new head, he didn't have the time or the money. Hell he could barely afford to pay his college tuition and get his work in on time, but to make a brand new Bonnie robot head?! It was impossible!

"**Take the head. We shall return to the security room for you to start.**" Bonnie said, and before Jeremy could protest, the rabbit robot was already out in the hallway.

() () () () ()

When Jeremy and Bonnie returned to the security room, they realized that it wasn't empty. Toy Chica and the Marionette were in the security room, and from the screeching and scraping, things were not good. All of Jeremy's supplies were everywhere, the chair was thrown across the room, and the two were both fighting each other

"_You're a stupid Mari-Mari-Marionette! Why would you allow that human to touch us?!"_ Toy Chica screeched, and leaped towards the Marionette, who dodged away and stood behind the desk. Before anything could get even worse, Bonnie got in between the two.

**"Toy Chica, leave us alone. You have no need to fear, as this human has no need to touch you, as you aren't broken, like _some_ of us are. Now get out!"** Bonnie growled, and Toy Chica hissed at him before crawling through the vents to get out, not wanting to go near Jeremy. Bonnie then turned to the Marionette **"Why are you hear Marionette? You are usually sleeping..."** The Marionette said nothing, but with the silence it soon became obvious why the Marionette was up and about. **"Oh, your music box. Night watch! Why have you not wound up the music box?"** Jeremy shook his head and began to freak out.

"What the hell?! You guys just wrecked the office!"

**"It is not our job to maintain your office during the night. You must do your job."**

"It is if I need this space to fix you up! Now it's going to take even longer to get started, hell, I might not be able to start tonight because of this!" Jeremy said, rushing around trying to clean up the mess that was currently the security office. Jeremy went to grab one of his wrenches when another hand landed on it first. Looking up, The Marionette had grabbed it, and was looking down at him. It placed the wrench on the table, and then began to gather other supplies that had been strewn about. Bonnie righted the desk, and moved some of the appliances around.

"Uh..."

**"If this will help you fix us faster, we will help."** Bonnie said, as he continued to clean. Marionette nodded it's head, and began picking up most of the papers. Jeremy blinked in confusion, but shook his head. At least now he wouldn't be fired.

"Thanks...I guess." Jeremy said, and the trio began to fix up the whole office. By the time it was finished, it was around 4 AM.

"Alright, now that everything is back in order, I think I can at least get some work done. Since you want me to make you a new head entirely Bonnie, I'm going to have to sketch one out for you." Jeremy said, grabbing a sheet of paper and a pencil. "If you don't mind, I'll need to draw you both front ways and sideways so I know what to expect." Jeremy looked over at the head on the floor. "If you could hold the head up for me, that would be good too, here I'll help you get it balanced." Bonnie nodded in agreement, and held the head that was placed in his hand, struggling to balance it since it was wider than his endoskelotal hand. For the two hours, it was complete silence in the building, other than the occasional "turn" from Jeremy, and Bonnie's movements. At 5:45, Jeremy set down his pencil and stretched.

"I think that should do it. I'll get to working on the head as soon as I can." Jeremy stated, and looked at Bonnie, who didn't seem too pleased, as it growled a little. "Hey, I can't exactly make a head over night, I'm going to work on your head every chance I get. I know how badly you want it back, and I don't want to die anytime soon, so don't worry, okay?" Bonnie said nothing, it shook for a moment, but then it turned and walked away, probably to head back to the parts and service room. Jeremy let out a slow breath and leaned back into the chair, closing his eyes for a quick moment. He had gained a headache; he had focused so hard on getting every little detail into the sketch so it wouldn't look half-assed. When he opened his eyes again, he let out a shriek as he came face to face with the white mask of the Marionette puppet.

"Wha-what are you doing here?!" Jeremy stuttered and scooted backwards in his seat. The Marionette just stared at him, it's head tilted, when it leaned down to look at Jeremy again. It brought one of it's hands up to Jeremy's face, and traced it's fingers under his eyes. Jeremy reached up to see if he had anything there, but the Marionette pulled away. It went over to the laptop, and hit a button, and suddenly it's music box started to play again. That's when Jeremy realized that during the entire time he had been sketching Bonnie and his head, he had forgotten to wind it up again. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember seeing the Marionette leave. Feeling a sense of guilt, Jeremy tried to apologize, but it was already gone, back to it's box to get a little bit of sleep before the pizzeria opened. Jeremy sat in his chair for the next ten minutes, wondering why the Marionette hadn't intervened sooner, but could fathom no answers, even after the chime signifying it was 6 AM ran out.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to make this chapter as long as I could, but I don't think it's as long as I wanted to. Oh well. At least I got the chapter out at a reasonable time. I'm going to be starting school again next week, and I work on the weekend, so updates will probably be slower. But I will try my hardest to get the third chapter out before then. Until then, PLEASE<strong>

**R&R**

**-IWasGoingSomewhereWithThis...  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Bonnie's Skull Pt 2

**So thank you to the people who reviewed. I really appreciate it. I would like to keep hearing more feedback from you guys, I feed off of it. :3 It's a tasty snack that gets me writing.**

**Ahaha anyway, here is Chapter Three: Bonnie's Skull Pt 2!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was quiet in the spare work room at the school. The air conditioner was broken, and with the sun beating down the windows, it was even hotter inside than it was outside. No one wanted to be in the stuffy room unless they absolutely needed to, like Jeremy. He was grateful to an extent, it gave him the chance to work on Bonnie's skull. He was able to grab some spare parts and metal pieces from the scrap heap, but he knew it wasn't even close to being enough to make even a part of the head. Still, Jeremy had to try to get something started.<p>

Looking at the paper sketch and looking at the amount of metal he had, Jeremy decided that he'd be able to get at least part of the cheeks done with what he had. He went over to grab some welding tools, and began to work on Bonnie's cheeks.

It was around 1 when Jeremy heard a banging on the door. Pausing, Jeremy set down the tools in their places and took off his welding mask. Who on earth was banging on the door? Students who were part of the program just had to use their key card against the scanner pad. Perhaps it was a student who forgot their key card? Hearing the banging continue, Jeremy decided to just let the person in. Considering how urgent it sounded, it had to be important.

"Hang on, I'll let you in." Jeremy called out, and the banging stopped. Jeremy took off his gloves, and wiped his hands on his pants before opening the door. "Sorry I was in the middle of-whoa!" Jeremy stumbled over as he was shoved aside as a figure moved past him. "Hey! Who do you think you are?!" Jeremy shouted angrily, and looked over to see the intruder moving towards his work bench, with a large bag on their back. In a rage, Jeremy stormed over to the person, and as they set down the bag, he spun them around to face him. "Who do you think you are?!" Jeremy said, an angry glare on his face, but it quickly turned into a shocked one, and he pulled his hand away.

"Honestly, is that how you treat every lady that you encounter Jeremy Fitzgerald? Especially ones who have gifts for you." The Marionette asked, an eyebrow raised as she brushed her hair out of her face. "You'll never find a woman if you keep acting like that."

"How did you get here?! Wait, no, how did you know _I_ was here?" Jeremy asked, brushing off the insult with ease. He wasn't interested in finding a woman any time soon, the ones he encountered were usually clinging and whined about their appearance.

The Marionette giggled "Is that really what you're worried about? You don't want to know what I brought you? You're going to _love_ it." Jeremy gave the Marionette an annoyed glare, but looked into the bag. "Do you like it?"

"It's...tons of metal? And Bonnie's head?!" Jeremy said, pulling the Bonnie head out of the large sack. Metal clanked around as it slid further to the ground. "Where did you get all of the metal?"

"The parts and service room, where else would I have gotten it?" The Marionette said. "I spoke with the others, and we realized that due to the age of the metal in us, it would be better if you had compatible metal and circuits to work with rather than you hunting for it. Not only will this make it faster for you to fix them, but it will be easier on you as well." The Marionette stated, and clasped it's hands together, tilting it's head. "Isn't that wonderful? This way, everyone will be happy."

"Happy...right..." Jeremy said, looking through all the metal parts. "This will be helpful with me making Bonnie's head. I only had enough to make part of the right cheek, but this should be great in adding the rest to it. Thanks." Jeremy said, as he inspected a larger piece.

Jeremy stiffened when he felt hands on his shoulders. "Uhm..."

"Jeremy."

"Huh?" Jeremy looked up to see the Marionette looking down at him. Her face held no emotion, and she moved her hands to his face again. Repeating the actions she had done the previous night, she traced her fingers under his eyes.

"Do you not sleep properly?" The Marionette asked. Jeremy blinked up at her. Where did that question come from?

"I mean, I get about as much sleep as the average college student..." Jeremy answered, and at the confused look on the Marionette's face, he could tell she couldn't comprehend how much sleep that was.

"Uhm...I try to get at least 7 hours of sleep, but usually it's around 4...5 if I'm lucky enough to get my stuff done." Jeremy said sheepishly. "It's normal, I mean, college takes up a lot of time, and plus with the job and...this..." Jeremy paused to look at the Bonnie head, and the Marionette looked at it as well. "...well, it's fine. I can manage."

"..." The Marionette stared at the head for a moment, then let go of Jeremy's shoulders and face. She moved around so she was in front of him, pushing the bag aside so she could kneel down in front of him.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to lie to me, Jeremy?"

"Lie to you?"

"Do you honestly expect me to believe you will be_ fine_ on only 4 hours of sleep? That you can really _manage_ to get your work done?" The Marionette asked, her tone soft, but her words were dripping with acidic anger. "I see how most adults work at the Pizzeria, how the day guard can be so lazy and pretend no one sees him sleeping in the break room. I see the same dark circles under the eyes of the parents that bring their children to my home. They can barely stand." The Marionette gripped at Jeremy's face again, who flinched. "You have the same dark circles underneath your eyes, and by the way you flinch so easily at such a simple touch, I highly doubt that you can work under such conditions."

Jeremy could say nothing; she had a point. He had only been prepared to work for a week at the pizzeria, and now that he had taken the job on a more permanent level, he was having a harder time getting some proper rest. A gentle caress to his cheek caused Jeremy to close his eyes and relax. He was exhausted, he didn't exactly have a pleasant nights sleep last night, so his body was sore.

"Why...do you care so much?" Jeremy found himself asking. The Marionette didn't move, but when Jeremy opened his eyes, she was looking over at Jeremy's work in progress. She stood up, and examined the piece of metal.

"You really put a lot of effort in this, even though it's for someone you fear..."

"Well I'd rather it be perfect than for it to be half assed. I don't want to wind up doing the whole head again." Standing, Jeremy grabbed the cheek bone project from the table. "I still have to fix this dent here, since it's too far out, and if I'm going to be adding more metal to it I need to round out this edge here so it'll attach properly" Jeremy continued to rattle on about what he still needed to work on, and soon the two were talking about different ways he could do the project, and about the future animatronics parts he'll be working on as well.

"This has been an interesting day, but I need to return home." Stretching her long limbs, The Marionette yawned. "I can feel my power is starting to fade, so I'll need to take the back way." She walked over to Jeremy and placed her hands on his shoulder and cheek. "Thank you for the wonderful time today. I'm curious to see how you finished product will look."

"Thanks...I'll try and finish as quickly as I can..." Jeremy said, and suddenly Marionette leaned in closer, and Jeremy found himself growing completely still. What the hell was she going to do? A smile formed on her face, and then suddenly, she patted his cheek. "Uh..."

"You should start getting better sleep _Jeremy_, these dark rings under your eyes make your physical appearance less appealing." And with that, The Marionette let go complete, and quickly left Jeremy standing there alone. Suddenly the room felt so much more empty than it had before to him, and colder. Jeremy shuddered for a moment, and then turned back to the work bench to continue his project, trying to ignore the fact that he had may or may not have gotten a compliment from a animatronic girl. Looking over to grab his welding torch again, Jeremy paused to see a small envelope next to it. He quickly grabbed it and opened it to find his college ID inside, and a small note.

_"It fell out of your wallet during my arguement with Toy Chica. I assumed you would need it back, so I decided to deliver it myself. You might want to keep a better eye on your belongings night guard; some of us like to keep mementos from our previous night watches.  
><em>

_~Marionette"_

* * *

><p><strong>So yay, Chapter 3! A quick update I know. XD<br>**

**So, I'm going to respond to all my reviewers here, like another person I used to read had done, so HERE WE GO:**

**thebutterking: Thank you very much! I might throw in an easter egg somewhere, I might not. ;D Keep an eye out, it could be sometime soon, or sometime later. (I like to keep people guessing hee hee)**

**DragonRaven12: Thank you very much. :)**

**v3l0rapt0r: Here's the update, and thank you!**

**frenchfrieswithtoast: Totally shipping this ship! :D I'm glad you loved the chapter, and I shall try and keep up the good work!  
><strong>

**Stratos: Thank you :)**

**Tortilla-san: Thanks, and yes he is being spoiled, but I do have a reason for it, you'll see later on! ;)**

**Thank you all again, and please**

**R&R**

**-IWasGoingSomewhereWithThis...**


	4. Chapter 4: Bonnie's Skull Final

**IMPORTANT: I AM STILL THE SAME AUTHOR! I just needed a change of pace, or face in this case (bad puns everywhere). Seriously though, I needed a new pen name, since the other one I was kind of cringing at since it was so old and I even had a hard time writing it without going "Gah, I don't even go by this anymore..." So GOODBYE To ChaosGirl08 and HELLO to IWasGoingSomewhereWithThis. :) It's longer, but it makes more sense to me in a more personal sense. XD **

**So, here is the final part of Bonnie's Skull. It's not the final chapter, just...the final part of this arc of this part. Bonnie's Skull Part 3!**

_**ANOTHER EDIT: Holy crap! Three chapters of this arc, and all of the video watching, and I am a complete idiot that I forgot BONNIE LOST HIS ENTIRE ARM. WHAT THE HELL. Big BIG Thank you to guest Herbwing (make an account man! XD) to pointing it out. I feel ridiculous. So if I were you guys, I would re-read the chapter to see what I changed.**_

* * *

><p>It took a lot of time, sweat, and one too many mini market coffees, but Jeremy finally had the head finished. It wasn't as perfect as he was hoping, but it was as close to the original as he was going to get. He had made the cheeks a little bit smaller, and the eyes were snug in the sockets, so you couldn't see the inside of the head. Jeremy wasn't sure if Bonnie wanted the buck teeth he had made or not, but he was going to find out soon enough.<p>

The Marionette had made frequent visits, making sure he wasn't going over board and getting sidetracked. It confused Jeremy that the Marionette cared so much about his well being, but it had actually helped him in getting Bonnie's skull done faster than he thought. Jeremy believed it was going to take him at least two months to get it done, since he had so much work due this semester, but he was able to get everything all finished within the first month, and now all he had to do was weld it onto Bonnie's head, and attach the wires.

Jeremy was worried it was going to be difficult, since he could only imagine the pain Bonnie must have been in when his original face was ripped off of him, but reattaching the new face will probably be painful for him to sit with. The Marionette would be bringing him with her to the workshop at his campus so he could wire him up, since he had all the necessary tools here, and it would (hopefully) not take him too long.

As Jeremy sat in the room, looking at the glassy eyes that would soon belong to the older rabbit animatronic, he had to wonder what he would gain after completing all the animatronics. He also had to wonder who else he'd be working on. One of the obvious ones was the older Chica, as her hands were missing, and The Marionette had told him that was probably who he'd be working on next. Would he need to fix older Freddy? He couldn't think of any major problems on him, and older Foxy would just need a new welding on his chest cavity and a tightening of his jaw. He doubted he'd have to work on the Toy animatronics since they don't seem to like him very much, for some reason, unless the Marionette wanted him to attempt to fix Mangle.

A banging on the door drew Jeremy out of his ponderings, and he quickly headed towards the door, knowing his "employers" had arrived. Opening the door, Jeremy had been expecting to see a humanesque form of Bonnie, however, he was more surprised to see the large, no faced Bonnie he always saw at the pizzeria. However, The Marionette was in all of her glory as she led Bonnie inside.

"Who, what, HOW did you get here looking like that?!" Jeremy ask incredulously.

**"What do you mean night watch? I look no better than you do." **Bonnie stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Jeremy gave an annoyed glare at the robot. "Ha ha, really funny. Seriously, how did you get here without a disguise or something? What if someone saw you?"

"Relax _Jeremy_, it is dark out today, and as you said no one will be joining us. There was no one around to see. Besides, I had Bonnie wear a cape over his head. We heard it was going to rain, and I did not wish for either of us to get wet." The Marionette said, as she went over to inspect the final product of what was to be Bonnie's new face. "Bonnie, come look at this wonderful new face you'll be receiving! Isn't it just adorable?"

Bonnie walked over to see the head, and stood there in silence, staring down at the head. Jeremy took the time to lock the door and walk over. He looked between the head and Bonnie a couple of times. It was hard to tell what Bonnie was thinking, as he had no expression, but his silence was unnerving (to Jeremy at least).

"So...what do you think? Decent?" Jeremy hesitantly asked. Bonnie still said nothing, but he turned to look at Jeremy. He then quickly moved towards the nervous man, who stiffened at the fear of being hurt (or killed), and was suddenly wrapped under the large arm, and lifted up, and Jeremy let out a shriek that was a little less manly than he had wished, as the room suddenly began to spin. It wasn't until after he was placed (dropped) down to the floor and shook the dizziness off that he realized that Bonnie had been attempting to hug him, which seemed quite a feat since he only had the one arm. Looking over to see the purple rabbit robot was bouncing slightly, the gears in his legs moving so fast you could hear the circuits working to keep up.

**"I love it. It's perfect. I want it on now."** Bonnie said in a happier tone. The head may not have been up to Jeremy's standards of perfection, but it was to Bonnie, and to Jeremy that was all that mattered. Now he didn't have to worry about making any touch ups. All he would probably have to worry about is any scratches or dents he'd have to fix.

"I am glad you enjoy it Bonnie, it will look beautifully on your face. Isn't that right _Jeremy_?" Came the Marionette's voice, and Jeremy nodded his head, but realized that now came the hardest part of all.

"Bonnie. I need to ask you something, and this is important." Jeremy said, approaching the robot, who looked down at him, his head tilted. "When your original face was torn off...how much did it hurt?"

**"Hurt?"** Bonnie asked. **"What do you mean hurt?"**

"When your face was ripped off...taken off...didn't it hurt you?"

**"I don't remember when I lost my face. One day I woke up and it was gone, along with my arm."** Bonnie said, looking towards the floor. He remembered Chica and Freddy had gotten surprised to see their friend suddenly faceless, and then they recognized they had their own losses, Chica was without her hands and Freddy and Foxy without parts of their endoskeletons. They didn't understand how it had happened, but it was strange to them none the less.

Jeremy sighed internally. If Bonnie couldn't remember the pain he felt from losing his face, it could possibly mean he didn't feel physical pain. "Well Bonnie, you just made my job a heck of a lot easier for me. Take a seat here." Jeremy pointed to the chair next to the work bench, and Bonnie sat in it, hearing it slightly creak underneath his weight. "This is going to take awhile, but I need to attach the wires on the mask to the wires in your head. I hope you're ready to be still for a some time..." Jeremy said, getting on his gloves and grabbing is tools. "Prepare yourself for the boredom."

() () () () () ()

Jeremy pulled away after what seemed like years, eyes tired as he had strained to look at the smaller wires in the mask. He pulled his mask and glasses off to rub at them. "Finally...it's done." Tapping the robot on the head. "Hey Bonnie, you still awake? You're heads all attached...hey!" Jeremy stepped backwards as Bonnie quickly stood up, and began to walk around the room. As he walked around he grew more and more agitated as he moved faster. Finally, he growled and stomped his foot.

**"I want to see. I need a mirror. I want to see!" **Jeremy could only describe the demands as whiny as the robot began to stomp his foot. The Marionette quickly walked over to calm down the rabbit animatron, and handed him a small round object.

"Here Bonnie, take a look." The Marionette said, holding the pocket mirror up to Bonnie, and he grabbed it from her and looked at his new face. Reaching up to touch his new purple cheeks, he tested his new jaw and overbite, blinking his new glassy eyes, and soon he began to bounce in place again. The Marionette grabbed the mirror back before Bonnie bolted over to Jeremy and grabbed him up in a spinning hug once more, the former making happy shrieks while the latter was ready to hurl by the end of it. "I am so happy you like your new face Bonnie. Jeremy, you have done a great job, I think Bonnie never looked better."

**"Thank you night watch. Thank you Jeremy! This face is perfect!"** Bonnie agreed, finally letting the man down, who had to sit down to regain his balance. "Yeah...yes...you're welcome..." Jeremy grabbed his head as the world spun around him. The two robots laughed, and chatted away happily while Jeremy put his head down to relax. He was glad that this entire ordeal was over with. He could finally rest properly now that this was done.

**"I can't wait to see what you do for my arm, and for Chica, she will be super excited!" **Bonnie exclaimed, and Jeremy groaned as he remembered that, no, he wasn't done with everything, he still had much more to go. Marionette patted Bonnie's shoulder and whispered something to Bonnie, who nodded, grabbed the cloak and left as quietly as he could. Marionette then placed a hand on Jeremy's head and patted it gently.

"Jeremy, do not be afraid, we will grant you some time to relax. After all, if you aren't at your best then you can't do your best, and that would be bad for everyone." Marionette said softly, and Jeremy groaned in relief. Thank God. "We will see you tonight _Jeremy_, we won't bother you too much. I promise." Marionette ruffled some of the dirty blonde locks under her fingers, and then left as quietly as Bonnie had. Jeremy would have said goodbye, but he had already began to drift off for some sleep before he had to follow the two robots to the pizzeria.

* * *

><p><strong>And here we are to the end of the Bonnie's skull arc. :) IN RESPONSE TO YOUR REVIEWS: <strong>

**BigBangYingYang62: Glad you enjoyed, and I shall join you on the ship. :D**

**DragonRaven12: Well then! I am glad that I am that far up on your favorites. I shall and keep up the good work so I stay there. :)**

**frenchfrieswithtoast: XD This ship is sailing so hard, and it's going many places. Thank you. :)**

**mystery8icarus: I like to take things and twist them around to new perspectives. I'm usually bad at it though. I'm glad you like my take on the Marionette. Also, whether Mike will appear is a mystery. I may include him, I may not. Who knows! ;D**

**Maximal7x13: Thank you :)**

**HeavensFang: I'm glad you like it. If you see any mistakes or things that bug you, let me know, cause it might be bugging me too. XD Thanks. :)**

**DTDY: Thanks :D**

**All Guest Reviewers: Thank you for the support! I didn't forget you guys. :) **


	5. Chapter 5: The Lady and The Rain

**Hello again everyone~! Happy Martin Luther King Day! (If you guys are in the states and stuff, not sure if it's only in the USA.) ANYWAY, sorry my updates have been slow. Been busy with my first week back at school, super overwhelming w ;;;**

**Anyway, this is somewhat of a filler chapter, but it's also not, mostly fluffy filler however. FLUFFY. (I'm a little hyper, can you tell?)**

**...I WAS going somewhere with this (and no that wasn't meant to be a joke) and I did want to say something else, but right now I can't think of it, and I'd rather write this chapter before I forget what I wanted to write. :D**

**ENJOY CHAPTER 5: THE LADY AND THE RAIN**

* * *

><p>Jeremy sat at the small cafe alone today, his friends both busy with their projects for class. He was fine with it, as he needed a quiet space. With all of the stress he had endured the past couple of weeks, he needed some peace and quiet to clear his head. He was finished with his first project. Bonnie loved his new face, and he was given a free day to relax. His boss had given him a day off, saying that he understood that classes were important and he hopes he passes his test (Which Jeremy had no idea what the old man had been talking about, since he hadn't requested time off at all, but he had a funny feeling he knew who was responsible). None the less, he was grateful. Sipping his the tea he ordered, he looked out the window to see the dark storm clouds rolling in. It was going to pour, and it was going to start soon. Realizing it was probably a good idea to get home before the rain began, Jeremy quietly stood up and began to gather his belongings. He was about to head to the counter when she walked in, and Jeremy nearly tripped over himself. Why, why was she even here? Didn't she say that he'd been given a day to himself?<p>

"I was hoping you'd be here" The Marionette said, holding her cloak over her shoulders. (Actually, it was more of a tarp, and Jeremy wondered how she managed to make it look decently fashionable.)

"I was just leaving, it's going to rain and I'd rather be warm at home and not get caught in this weather." Jeremy said, and placed his money on the counter.

"Oh...is that so?" The Marionette said, and turned to look outside. A worried look crossed her features, and she bit her lip.

"What's the matter? You didn't know it was going to rain?" Jeremy asked, and The Marionette shook her head.

"It was originally much lighter when I left, but I had my hood up, so I didn't see the clouds come in."

"Why can't you go back to the pizzeria, it isn't that far." Jeremy said, trying to get her to return back, as he really didn't wish to talk about the pizzeria at all. However, a loud clap of thunder had sounded, and the rain then began to fall. The two looked out the window to see people pulling out their umbrellas, some using their bags as shields from the rain, and others running for a dry spot. A soft whine escaped the Marionette, Jeremy looked over to see her recoiling in on herself. She couldn't touch the water, she'd probably electrocute herself.

"Uhm..."

"Please don't leave me alone here..." Marionette turned to Jeremy, a look of desperation in her eyes. Jeremy sighed, and looked out to the street. He really wanted to get home, but it was probably a bad idea to leave his "friend" alone.

"My apartment is two blocks away. It's kinda small, but you can use my umbrella and we'll wait out the storm there, alright?" Jeremy said, seeing no other option. The Marionette said nothing as she debated her options, and a few moments later she nodded her head, soon the two were running down the street together towards Jeremy's apartment.

() () () () () ()

Small had been an understatement. Jeremy's apartment had one decent sized living room with a small loveseat couch and an old clonky television that barely worked, a small throw rug was underneath a wooden coffee table. A tiny kitchenette was attached to the living room, with old black and white linoleum tiles, a small bar counter to eat on, a refrigerator which was barely full, and a tiny stove top. Their was one tiny bathroom with a toilet, sink, and tiny square shower all in a row, and finally the bedroom, which contained various items sprawled about, including textbooks, clothes, and lots of papers.

Jeremy immediately went into the bathroom to grab some towels, as his unexpected house guest ventured into the living room, curious about everything. The Marionette looked over towards a small table next to the couch, and gently picked up a photo that had been sitting there. A happy family smiled brightly, a mother, father, and a little boy whom the Marionette assumed was Jeremy as a child. In the background was a lake, and a boat was driving by, and a large forest surrounded it. The Marionette studied it closely; the parents seemed quite happy where they were, but Jeremy didn't look as ecstatic as his parents.

"We were camping out in the mountains for a weekend." The Marionette straightened up at the sudden voice, and turned to look at Jeremy. He was smiling, but it was bittersweet, the sadness shone in his eyes. "It was supposed to be fun, and everything was going to be better. It was a last attempt at my parents trying to get along. But the camp trip was ruined because of unexpected rain, and we had to leave later that evening." Jeremy looked out the window, watching the rain fall heavily. "It was raining just as hard as this, and my parents were arguing the entire time we were packing up, and even on the ride home. It was so dark, and my dad hadn't been paying attention..." Jeremy paused, and the Marionette didn't need to hear anymore. She already knew.

"I apologize for your loss." She said, her voice uncertain. She knew this was the right thing to say, at least, in this situation, but she felt something else, a feeling she couldn't really identify. It hurt, and she wanted to put a hand on her chest. Something was making her chest hurt.

"It's fine, I mean, it's not fine, but... things got...better...after my dad passed away. My mom wasn't as sad as she had been, and she was able to get herself back on her feet." Jeremy said, his eyes still downcast.

"What about you?" Marionette asked. Jeremy remained silent, but he shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, he's gone, and that's that." Jeremy stated, anger lacing his tone. Marionette didn't say anything, but tensed as Jeremy suddenly lifted his arms. When she felt the fluffy warmth on her head, she realized that he had just given her a towel. "Use that to dry off, and then you can relax on the couch or something until the weather lets up. If you want you can watch TV, but there isn't anything good on at this time." Jeremy told her, and began to walk towards the bedroom.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to finish some last minute work, now that I have a chance."

"You can do it out here if you want. I won't bother you."

"It'll be better if I did it at my desk, besides all my stuff is in there." Jeremy said, and as he was about to walk into his room, a hand grasped his. Turning around, Jeremy had to take a slight step back. The Marionette stood right behind him, a bit closer than he expected, and she had a sad, nervous look on her face.

"Please?" came the quiet request, and Jeremy found it hard to find a way to say no. For a animatronic puppet, she really knew how to pull at his emotions. Sighing in defeat, Jeremy assured her that he would do his work in the living room, and the Marionette physically brightened up, and quickly went back to the couch to make room for him while Jeremy went to grab his things. After snagging what he needed, he went into the living room and set up his books on the coffee table, sat down, and was immediately wrapped in a blanket. Looking over, the Marionette smiled at him, and Jeremy stared at her for a minute before he went and buried himself in his work. The rest of the day was quiet as Jeremy went over his work, and the Marionette relaxed quietly next to him, feeling content where she was.


End file.
